Of All The Ninja In The World
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: Okay, Sasuke goes to fight in that War in the Sand. Sakura meanwhile, helps lead the forces of the villages against Akatsuki, and they must go on a mission together with several other characters. Will sparks fly? Duh. SASUSAKU
1. We're Only Liars, But We're The Best

AN: This i set after the last japanese manga where Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi go to assist the Sand. Also after Naruto returns to Konoha and Sakura gets her new outfit.

Chapter One: We're Only Liars, But We're The Best

Enter Sasuke:

You could hear a pin drop if you wanted to. You could hear a pin drop if you didn't want to. There was just this silence. It was so delicate, too. So breakable.

I relate it to the time Kakashi and Zabuza first fought. I remember being so freaked out, terrified, overwhelmed by the sight of the two Jouningoing at it. Horrible.

The ridiculous thing was, I never dwelled on the past too much, save for of course the night my family was killed.

If we had been alone, I would have rushed at him and done something to him. Fight him, kill him, hug him, talk to him, shake his hand. I don't know really. It was so weird, and I have limited knowledge of my impulses when it comes to anything from that chapter in my life.

I stood upright next to where Orochimaru stood, surveying Naruto with distaste. "State your business."

Of course, we were not in sound, we met Naruto at an arranged area. Orochimaru would rather die than let a Konoha Shinobi (other than myself, of course) into the sound village. We arranged to meet Naruto in a clearing of forest miles from the village. A large team of Konoha shinobi had gone to sand, where the Akatsuki had attacked and taken Gaara, who had become Kazekage. Naruto had been sent to scout other village's help. In fact, he already had a decent army of Rock, Wave, Cloud, Mist, and Waterfall Shinobi with him. And now, he had come to us

I kept my face straight, not meeting Naruto's constant glances as he begged for help. I felt I would go crazy if I spent too much time with him.

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Very well, we of course are allied with Sand, I will send a team of jounin and medics along with your party, lead by my strongest Ninja." He turned to me, I looked at him stonily, already nowing what he would do. "Sasuke-kun will lead the team that I have set together for this mission, but I insist that this matter resolved with minimal damage to my team."

I almost rolled my eyes. How idiotic. Naruto knew he meant me. He could not stop glaring at me as I stepped forward with the rest of my team, bowed to Orochimaru, and walked to his side silently. Orochimaru said his goodbyes and we set off towards sand.

I waited for two nights for Naruto to approach me. He enterred my private tent hesitantly, not sure of what I would do. But it seemed the sight of me sharpening my kunai awoke his regular attitude.

"You wanted this mission didn't you? You heard the word 'Akatsuki' and jumped at it. Any way to go near yourbrother and fight him."

This time, I did roll my eyes. "Well, duh, you idiot. Why else would I be willing to go on a mission in which I'd have to deal with you?"

Naruto clenched his teeth. "So then what, huh? You're going to crawl back to Orochimaru and let him take you?"

My eyes narrowed. "So what if I am? In case you havn't noticed," I retorted tapping my sound forehead protecter, "I'm not a Konoha ninja anymore. I serve a new government."

"You know you're still of our village, no matter how you disguise it! Besides, whatever happened to 'restoring your clan?' You can't do that in six months!"

I laughed. "Naruto-san, Orochimaru has three more bodies lined up if I don't come back in time, which I won't. That leaves me plenty of time to have children. In fact, I'm already married."

That was actually a half-truth. I wasn't actually legally married. I lived with this girl Mint. I didn't really like her at all enough to marry her, in fact, I kind of disliked her. But she was necessary. On top of it, she knew Orochimaru's plans for me and had no trouble with them.

Naruto's brow furrowed in frustration. "You can't do that, Sasuke-bastard. You're not married. I can see straight through that lie. You would never marry anyone untilItachi is dead. Sakura-chan told me that much."

My eyes widened. Naruto noticed it and laughed. "Yep, you bastard. Sakura-chan still knows everything. You know, I still am shocked how you left her. She cared so much for you, and that was her reward. The bitch of it all is, she was willing to give up everything and go with you, or give you a happy life. You could have had one, too."

"Whatever," I sneered, "She was and is a weak, worthless little know-it-all slut. Besides, why should I care, I'll never see her again." I smiled, waiting for Naruto's angered reaction of my words about her.

But he surprised me, he smiled. "She isn't weak, she never was. And even if she was, she certainly isn't now. She's amazingly powerful, she nearly surpasses Kakashi-sensei, and she's an amazing medic nin. She saved Sasori-san for the Akatsuki's poison. Oh, and for the record, she's on this mission, we're meeting her tomorrow. And knowing her, she won't display any feelings towards you remotely like when she was twelve."

I scowled. "Just leave, you dunce. I'm not going back, and you can't make it happen."

Naruto smiled and walked out, "That's what you think," he called as he disappeared beneath the flap.

I pounded my hand down on the ground in frustration. It was shocking. Naruto had kept his cool while I had lost it. That never happened. But I guess things change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hugged Naruto tightly, ecstatic for his safe return. Her face had that same light I remembered. Only this time, it lasted for only a few moments before she stepped back and surveyed our party.

A look of serious concentration enveloped her delicate features as she scanned the line of men before turning back to Naruto. I was shocked that she didn't notice me. Well, I guess Sakura didn't know everything after all.

"We have been able to fight them off somewhat. But they've been finding their way into the village and causingsome problems before we can reach them. People came in wounded and poisoned nonstop until we finally had to issue lockdown over the town. People can not leave their homes, andwe have to bring them supplies every day. But they blame us and are not very cooperative. We had to stop a riot the other day, and we're able to keep them inside for now, but it won't be along until the next mob andwe will need more people," she reported to Naruto in a rich voice that held traces of her old tone, "I've assigned the Sand Genin to bring people supplies and patrol the streets. Kakashi-sensei and the Jounin aare out looking for traces of The Akatsuki or Gaara, and the Chuunin are led by Temari-chan and Sasori-san in fending off attacks. I've been managing the Genin, the Hospital, and all the Leaf nin that have come to help, and somehow, I'm stuck running this place with Temari-chan and Sasori-san. But I can only do so much. On top of this, the last of the medics in Kakashi-sensei's group, along with several of the fighters have come back wounded, and they need me and some nin to join them. It was anarchy here for a while, and I fear I must leave."

I looked around. Despite Sakura's grim description, he town was rather silent and peaceful. Several young nin patroled the streets, and the chuunin at the gates were very professional and cautious. It looked as though she had done a good job. However, I felt the need to speak.

"Sakura-san," I said, feeling weird calling her that, she looked at me, not showing any signs of emotion whatsoever, did she recognize me? "How is it possible you can go on with Kakashi-sama's group. I believe you are only a chuunin? How can you be qualified to take on so much responsibility?"

"Uchiha-san, you will address me as Haruno-sama, I have been elevated to jounin since stopping the riot. Currently, the council has made me a temporary leader here, and as such, you will show me respect due to your commander."

I was shocked. She remembered me, but it seemed Naruto was right. She no longer felt the same way about me, and she had changed greatly.

I was shocked, actually. She had the same short pink hair, thought it was slightly longer. By the looks of it, she had not had much time to cut her hair recently. She had it up into two messy buns with the lengths hanging out and into her face slightly. Her pale skin was now tanned. She was much taller, and her figure was much fuller. She was dressed in a burgundy sleeveless top, a short black slitted skirt above black shorts, and black knee-high boots with slight heels. Her leaf head band was perched in the old area. Her pretty face had on the other hand grown to become more exquisite and delicate. But her eyes held a wise, hardened look that made you feel as if she knew all. Her aura commanded respect and it seemed she carried almost none of the girl I had known.

I bowed. "Forgive me, Haruno-sama. I and my team are at your command and are willing if you wish to be your companions to join Kakashi-san."

Her gaze softened and her jaw relaxed. "Yes," she said thoughtfully, "I see you have more than enough medics and fighters amoung you, I would be pleased if you would come with me. Of course, I cannot only take Sound nin with me, I will have to leave some of your party here and bring some from the other villages. But your offer is exceptional. We will meet in the town hall in three hours to discuss this. But only bring three of your party," she turned to Naruto, "I will escort you and your party to the house reserved for you, please be at the meeting later, and bring the officers from the other villages."

She brought us to a huge building, which turned out to be a former ANBU barrack that connected to the hospital. The care units had expanded into the building. We were rushed upstairs, but not before I saw the wounded nin moaning in pain in beds as frantic doctors tended to them. Sakura quickly left after we were shown to our cramped quarters and ran to help heal three young wounded Genin. It seemed there really was a war going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter: Sakura

I sat in my chair next to Temari and Sasori, trying to get the image of that screaming young boy out of my head. It was awful, just awful. Thank God for Naruto's quick arrival, we needed those nin desperately.

It felt odd being in a place of power, but I was forced. After arriving in Sand, The council sent Naruto and Kakashi on their missions instantly, practically weeping in relief over some help. Two days afterward, The Akatsuki began launching atacks, keeping me busy in the clinic. For several days I stayed there alone, save for some medics I did not know. Blood and Gore was my world, and cries and moans became the tune to it.

A young Genin came in, shrieking in pain, poisoned to delirium. Several kunai were lodged into her body deeply for me to yank out. I healed the wounds as fast and as best as I could, but a shuriken had to dug out of her lower stomach. She was pregnant, but when I pulled the shuriken out, which I had to, she lost the baby. Her uteris was completely destroyed, and she could never have children. But all the time I tended to her, she was out of her head. She called me an angel and Mama and thought sometimes I was fairy queen or nymph. I grew to love her greatly.Four days later, she came to.

Her name was Mio, she told me. She was twelve.She had beenraped by her teammate Shiva. Shiva had been a handsome, intelligent boy, and she had been hopelessly in love with him. But he had never felt the same way. During their battle, he was bribed by The Akatsuki and turned on her andher other teammate Chiyo soon after their Sensei had been killed. He had attacked them and left them for dead. Shocked, I told her the story of me and Sasuke. For the first time, I cried. We both cried ourselves to sleep. But she never did wake up.

She had been so pretty. White hair and pale blue eyes, dark tan skin and a hardened frame. The second I knew she was comatose, I saw red. I was horrified and angry at what had happened to her and to what had happened to me. I had been Mio. But now Mio was in a coma, and I still was living. I knew then I had to do something.

I marched out of that hospital and gone to the battle ground. I strode throught the fights, unhurt and angry, my eyes forward. I found Shiva. I knew him by the picture Mio had shown me. Chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, pail skin. Next to him stood a man in a long robe who smirked at the death going on around us.

"You Sir," I called to him. He looked at me, shocked at the fact I was standing in front of him, ina clean outfit,unhurt. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"You Sir, are you the one who recruited this boy from our army?" I asked sweetly. He smiled in what I suppose he thought was a seductive manner.

"Yes, this is Shiva, my new son," he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. Shiva leered at me. "Would you like to join him? Only I wouldn't make you a daughter, I would of course make sure you were a 'special' associate."

I ignored his offer, and looked at Shiva, smiling sweetly. "Mio-chan is in a coma. Even if she wakes up, which she probably won't, she'll never be able to bear children thanks to the shuriken that plunged into her. And she lost a child thanks to you raping her."

Shiva's face fell into utter horror. With a swift movement I knocked him out. Ten seconds later, his old companion was dead. A second later, The Akatsuki had fled. Seems the man was their leader.

I brought Shiva back to the hospital to discover that he was posssessed. A heavy exorcism took place and soon he was back to normal. Once concious, he saw Mio in her coma. Now he works continually in the Hospital, tending to her.

We still have not found Chiyo.

After I killed the general, the council found out and Temari and several leaf nin arrived. They decided that I should rule with Temari and Sasori until they founda replacement. Of course, there was anger amoung the citizens of Sand over a leaf kunoichi taking power, however limited and temporary. But I quickly quieted them.

Of course, now, Kakashi is in need of help, and Anko and Narutoare here to take my place. Now I will lead a team to aid Kakashi and look for Gaara.

Of course I recognized Sasuke. I was not to surprised at his presence, in fact, I was counting on it. I do believe I still feel the same for him, but I will not act on it. I know better. Perhaps I'd still act slightly odd because of what he did to me, but with the return of Shiva, I also washed away the hurt an anger of my own past. And now I know I can treat Sasuke like any other visiting soldiers.

You don't think I can, but I can. I am much stronger now.

He enters with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Lee, A sand Ninja, two people from rock and cloud, and shockingly, Kin. Kin, remember her? Chuunin Exam, held me by the hair intending on making me watch her friends kill Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto. I cut my hair short because of it and later she was attacked by her own teammates when Ino possessed her? Of course you do. Well, her hair is still long, only it is shinier and put up into an elaborate bun. She smirked at me and extended her bow more than necessary to show it off. It looked especially good when you consider the fact my hair has been in the same mess for several weeks. It was growing longer again. But in the end, she is still under Sasuke's and my command. Funny how life works.

She sensed it as I gave her a quick, absentminded glance, like she was nothing. Her jaw clenched, and she spoke. "I understand, Haruno-sama, that you killed one of the Akatsuki's leaders a few days ago. You must have become so much stronger."

"After three years of intense training, I should hope so."

A couple people snorted in laughter, and she looked a bit taken aback for a second. "Yes, but still, it was a great feet, how did you manage?"

I smiled. "Though a kunoichi's greatest danger are her emotions, sometimes, they are a weapon of the greatest strength, and when coupled with employing certain charms, they are unstoppable."

Smiles from everyone, save for Sasuke. He looked at me very impressed, shocked, and calculating all at the same time.

"As I have learned," Kin said, somehow taking down her elaborate bun and letting her silky hair flow free. "Though, it seems since our last encounter, you have not taken to that fact with as much attention. Did I leave an impression?"

What she meant was I looked like shit. Everyone knew what she was saying, and everyone was laughing at her for it.That fact was, I didn't. My clothing and skin were clean, I was dressed nicely, and I have a lovely face that show to an advantage. I am not bragging, I am stating a fact. The only thing displeasing was my messy hair, which didn't look so bad, unless compared with her shining mane. However everything else about my appearance outdid her considerably, she seemed to think it was the hair that mattered. Idiot.

My smile grew wider. "I am afraid I have not had the time to devote myself to my hair recently, I have been to busy running a town, settling riots, and helping people. But do not fear, after this meeting I plan on taking care of it. Though I think I will cut it short again. After all it suits me well. But, much like every other true shinobi,we have more important things to discuss than hair. So I suggest we start the meeting."

It was decided I would take Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Kin, three rock medics, and three jounin from Sound and Cloud. I had to later explain Kakashi's instruction about what to bring and what we would be doing.

"The Akatsuki are spread out through three closely located cities, a mountain, and a large tropical forest. They have nin stationed in several locations, but only to keep watch. They need fighters, healers, and spies."

"Spies?" Tenten asked.

"The Akatsuki are not some two-bit mafia as you very well know by the carnage. They have agents in high society areas, in corporations, and underground squads. We will need people to infiltrate these areas and seek them out. So basically we're going to channel the spirit of James Bond, or in Lee's case, Austin Powers."

Everyone laughed again, and Lee blew me a kiss.

Oh did I mention we are dating? Weird. I'm not in love with him, but I am fond of him, and we get along really well. He loves me, but I am afraid I don't feel the same. But I am trying. Oh and just so you know, I got him OUT of the spandex and into black shorts and green t-shirts, so it is not creepy anymore.

"So basically, all us ladies will have to look nice and spy and shit, same with the guys. We will have to do many things, and won't stick to one activity. You may be in some party shatting up some big Kahuna and then the next second beating the crap out of someone, so be warned.We'll have a lot of money and food, so that is taken care of, but bring your own tents, flashlights, weapons, etc.And bring plenty of clothing, and a ton of types. Fancy, work, exercise, casual, everything. And ladies? Make-up. I'm sure Kin would love to supply the hair accessories."

Laughs again. Kin glared as they filed out slowly. Sasuke remained though, even after everyone was gone. I pretended not to notice him for a second before acknowledging his presence.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, what do you want?"

He looked at me fiercely again. "I want several things. First, I want to apologize for Kin's ridiculous behaviour, it was embarrassing. Second, I want to congratulate on your promotion and your work here. Third, I want you to know that I do not wish to be harrassed by any of our old classmates concerning my departure, I would prefer it if my personal affairs were kept confidential."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Uchiha-san. Anything else?"

Sasuke suddenly became very hesitant and unsure. Immediately, I was hit by that wave of frission, he still had that cute look he used to have whenever he was nervous. He looked good, actually, though I suppose Orochimaru made sure of it so his body was pretty enough for him when the time came. Sasuke's hair was the same spiky style, only it spiked out more in the back so it did not look so much like a chicken. His skin was paler, his features more prominent and handsome. He was extremely tall and well built. And thanks to the jeans he wore with black tee shirt and jacket, I could see how nice of an ass he had when he turned around.

"Ummmm, yes... I need some clothes..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I'm going let this go for a while and see how it works. If there are enough good reviews, I'll continue. Oh, and just so you know, Sakure STILL loves Sasuke, but her feelings have changed a bit and she's a little alienated. But wait, this will be fun. Oh, and I'm going totally Fall Out Boy in terms of chapter names, and also very My Chemical Romance. Basically I'm using a lot of mainstream Emo.


	2. Things Are Better If I Stay

AN: I'm an idiot and I got names mixed up. I didn't mean Sasori, I meant Kankuro. Sorry!

Chapter 2: Things Are Better If I Stay

"Come on, Angel, tell me what's wrong. You are preoccupied by Sasuke, aren't you? And I know you've had a lot of stress besides, let me in. Just vent, I know you need to."

Sakura sighed. Well, really she huffed. Usually Lee's sweet words were a comfort, but now they just annoyed her. Why did he think he knew everything, and even if he did, there would be no purpose in her telling him what was on her mind since he already knew. Did he think he could just make everything better. No, he couldn't fix shit.

No, that was totally unfair. Lee had been a great comfort to her, a great listener, and an excellent boyfriend. He had done so much for her and did not deserve that. Usually he could make her feel like all her troubles were being lifted away until she was light enough to float on a cloud. After Sasuke and Naruto had left, he had been her best friend and confidante. He really listened and took her seriously, not something a lot of guys did that often. He believed in her completely and always treated her with respect. He was the only thing in her life that had not gone wrong, and she would not lose that.

Truly, there was nothing wrong with him. He had respect and compassion for her, patience, intelligence, he was cute, and he treated her like a princess. He wasn't even a pussy, either, as most guys fitting that description tended to be. He had stood up to her often and argued with her, and didn't hesitate to tell her when she was wrong. True, he was a little odd, but that was fine with her. Better odd than boring. He wasn't even a bad lover.

After Naruto and Jaraiya left, Konoha grew significantly, and soon the youth had pretty much taken over. There was always something fun to do, or something new to learn with the talent that invaded the village. One of the side affects of this was that sex had become as casual as a handshake. It was basically in, out, in, out, orgasm, see you later as far as everyone was concerned. There were no sluts because no one really sought it out, it just happened. It was a favor, a handshake, and something you'd do with almost anyone. You would sit in a bar with a friend and go, "I think I might fuck that guy."and recievethe response, "How boring."

But Sakura had loved it. It helped her escape for the longest time, until finally, it wore off, and she was brought back down to earth and reunited with her troubles. Before she knew it, she had had a full-blown nervous breakdown.

Lee had been there in a flash. Eventually he had helped her get back up onto her feet and face everyone. He defended her and took care care of her like no one else could. For the first time, she had been happy.

Of course, she stopped jumping into the round the clock orgy in which most of the kids her age were partaking. At first she had missed it, but she eventually found enough comfort with Lee after he was disciplined.

"Look," she had said to him sternly, "Sex with me is like taking the first part of the chuunin exam. Just take your time, do your best, and when I say stop, put your little pencil down."

Easy to say he learned.

Shewas extremely happy with him. Just the way he listened to her made her feel like she was home.

But now, he annoyed her, and it was starting to show. That happiness was falling apart.

But she faked it and put on a sad smile. "Oh, it is not so much Sasuke as it is all the stress I'm feeling over this. Plus that Kin girl is really pissing me off."

Lee chuckled and slipped his arm around her waist. "I know, she is a pest."

"Pest? She once tried to kill you while making me watch!"

"She can not do anything now," Lee reminded her gently, "Just ignore her and focus on the mission."

"Hey you two love birds! No one wants to deal with your PDA's! It's nauseating!"

Sakura wipped around, her eyes narrowed at Kin. "Deal with it," she hissed.

Kin walked up smugly. "Tell me why I should, bi-"

And she was out cold.

Sakura breathed heavily. "That's why."

A warm hand was on her shoulder and she turned to a concerned-looking Lee.

"That was going a bit too far, Sakura," he said sternly, "You need to calm down a bit."

Sakura looked at the ground shamefully. "Sorry."

Lee picked Kin up out of the dirt and turned to one of the Sound nins. "Take care of this piece of shit, will ya?" He sneered, tossing her to the bewildered-looking shinobi. He then pulled Sakura into a hug. "Sakura, you really do need to control yourself, okay?"

"O...Kay," she muttered. But her eyes were on Sasuke.

He stared at them with eyes that saw red. Sakura could tell he was pissed. For a second, the anger shook her; until she realized she did not really give a shit. She pulled away from Lee and stalked up to the Uchiha.

"Problem?"

"Yeah," he sneered, "I would prefer it that you remember to take your Midol around this time of the month from now on."

There were stiffled sniggers from around the group.

"That is quite enough Uchiha-san!" Lee said sharply, glaring at all who were laughing. They shut up quickly.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a steely expression, her eyes locked on his. Like wise for him. They stayed that way for several seconds until Lee grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away.

"Come one, he's not worth it."

They began hiking through the forest again, only this time in silence, and this time, no one had a problem with the location of Lee's hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter Sakura:

Yep, Lee is a sweet heart. Oh God, Iwas going to cry. My frustration was mounting quickly. I was going to crack if not for Ino and The Shinjuku Inn.

Or to be more specific, Ino's amazing booking talents and The Shinjuku Inn's amazing bath.

La La La, warm water...

I sat back and talked to Ino in a semi-conscious state.

"So what is going on with you and Lee?" She asked, surveying head, leaned back against a boulder.

I looked up at her. "What do you mean? Everything is great."

"You can fool everyone else, Sakura-chan," she said seriously, "but you will never fool me."

I sigh. She is right. She knows me so well, after all, she is my best friend. The one who saw me through all my hardships, my only means of support outside of Lee. My connection to everything that can't include my boyfriend. My safe haven.

And God... Do I hate her for it right now.

"You know how he has this thing that he does to make me feel better?"

She nodded. "He shows his decency and listens."

"Well today it annoyed me. That's all I know. But it is still weird, isn't it?"

Ino looked me in the eye. "Haruno Sakura, I want you to tell me right now, do you, or have you ever loved Rock Lee? And I do not mean as a friend."

"No, not really. I never said I did. Have I ever done anything to suggest that?"

Ino's jaw dropped. "Only that you've been dating him for eighteen months!"

I shifted uncomfortably. "If you only count monogamy time, it's really fifteen."

"And he loves you?"

"Yes, at least that is what he tells me."

"And how do you respond when he tells you?"

"I usually just kiss him."

"And he doesn't mind?"

"Not really."

"Sakura-chan," she said weakly, "He is everything you could ever want in a guy."

"Of course."

"He is exactly the type of person you willalways need."

"Exactly."

"He makes you happy."

"Yes."

"He would do anything for you to be happy."

"Yep."

"He would never hurt you and he is stable."

"Yeah..."

"Your life would be perfect with him and you know it."

"Uh Huh."

"But you don't and probably never will love him."

Nod.

She sunk down under water and stayed there for several minutes before rising.

"I don't know whether to be sorry for you, Lee, or both."

"I could use some sympathy."

Silence. I looked up at her to see her face turning red. Finally she could not take it any longer.

"BUT YOU ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"No shit."

"How long will you keep this up?" Ino asked, gasping for breath.

"Not much longer considering the magic is gone. This came at the worst time because Sasuke is back and I still love him."

I looked at her. She looked at me. We looked at each other.

A half a second later, we were under water, laughing hysterically.

We resurfaced a few seconds later, still laughing.

"S-sakura-chan, I swear you are cursed," said Ino, "But considering the circumstances, your behaviour is excellent. I never would have guessed, in fact, I was sure you finally discovered your liberated, righteous hate."

"Nah, I'll never be liberated," I replied shaking my head sadly. "But you know what I would really like to know now?"

"How you've somehow kept yourself from killing Kin-bitch?"

I thought for a second. "Okay, you know whatthe other thing is thatI'd really like to know now?"

"What?"

I looked thoughtfully towards the star-strewn sky. "What would Jesus do?"

"Tell Lee the truth, confront Sasuke and finish this mission?"

I looked at her. "I think I'm going to convert."

We laughed for a few seconds before getting out, grabbing our towels and making our way up to our room.

But seriously, Lee is my only hope of happiness and stability. Too bad I don't love the man. Could I really be happy with a man I don't love?

Do you know what really sucks about all of this? I am the living Carrie Bradshaw, battling the problems of love and relationships that constantly plaguethe thirty-something single girl.

I'm sixteen, remember?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter Sasuke:

Ino and Sakura are friends? Okay, that is weird. That's coming from the guy sharing a room with Rock Lee.

Odd twist of fate, isn't it?

I entered the room just minding my own business, not saying word, bothering no one, and instantly this guy is in my face.

Well, he was always very fast.

Boy did he look pissed. He pushed me up against a wall and looked me straight in the eye.

"Listen very carefully, Uchiha," he growled, "When I made that promise to her all those years ago, I meant it. Don't you dare go near my girlfriend, all right? If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you."

I smirked. "Well? What is taking so long?"

He growled. "What are you talking about?"

I laughed. "I've already hurt her, my departure, remember?"

"I remember, all right, and Sakura-chan broke down because of it! She was almost destroyed inside by your weak, selfish act! She loved you, and you betrayed her, knocked her out, and left her on a bench like some toy you were bored with you son of a bitch."

"Yes I did," I replied satisfied, "I hurt her."

"You made her fall so far! She got sucked into a horrible group and lifestyle because of what you did! She violated herself to escape from the pain!"

"You're making me blush. Well, how interesting." I was interested, too, but for some reason, I did not take any delight in this information. On the contrary, I felt a bit sick, but I needed to know. "What she do? Smack? Crack? Pixie dust? Hash? Meth?"

He shook violently. I went on.

"E? Opium? Speed? Shrooms? Did she cut herself? Was it alcohol? Gambling? Mary Jane? Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?"

He shook more.

I grinned. "Or, was Little Miss Perfect Little Miss Nympho?"

The color drained from his face. "Shut up."

I had hit it. Bingo.

"Oh, was your little angel into the freaky deeky? Hilarious." But it wasn't. I was sick inside, horrified. Pain filled me, and I could not understand it. But I kept on. "Did you save her, you white knight, you? Did you take her away from it all and bring her back to normalcy? Did you both fall n love? Did you live happily ever after? Did Miss Nympho restrict herself to a life of chastity?"

His face softened and he sat back down on a bed.

"Ah of course you did. She could recover after a while without any reminders. You saved her, like you promised. But let me ask you something, Sir Lancelot, do you think she'll stay with you now and stay away from me?"

He smirked. "Of course, she is one hundred percent mine, and she would not leave me. She hates you and lo-"

I had to cut him off.

"Ahh, don't be so hasty with your answer. Think for a second, how long have you been together?"

"Eighteen months..." He answered.

"You've told her you love her?"

"As often as possible."

"Has she ever told you the same?"

He stood up and began to tremble again. "Shut up."

"I thought so. Eighteen months together, you save her life, you give her everything she will ever need, you make her happy, and she still doesn't love you."

"Shut up."

"Tell me, Lee, has she said my name in the past two and a half years without hesitation, does she even say it very often."

"No. She hates you."

"No, she's afraid of me. She loves me, and she is scared because of it and holds it in. Now that I am back, she is reminded of that. She is starting to realize you are not the right one for her. She will be drawn to me, she is drawn. Every time she sees me, her old pain is doubled. I hurt her with every movement I make. She will see through the happy little picture you've painted and leave you."

He stayed still for several minutes, his face unreadable. But after a long pause, he began to laugh.

I was bewildered, what the fuck? Why was he laughing?

"You idiot, Sasuke," he said smugly. "You don't know shit aboutSakura. Tell me, even if what you say is true, and she does leave me, then what? She won't crawl back to you, she knows better, besides, those who care won't let her. And for the record, why should she matter to you? Why take the time and energy to concoct this little theory? Why should you care so much to hurt her, huh? Why didn't you just brush me aside when I threatened you? Why were you so interested in what happened to her? Why is there fear in your eyes? Why was it there when you asked me all those questions?"

I was shocked. I opened my mouth, not sure what to say, but Lee did not give me the chance.

"Don't waste your breath," he said. He strode passed and left the room.

So here I am, I look back on this conversation, and I am confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about the Sasori/Kankouro mix up. I fucked up majorly. This chapter is sort of where I am trying to get across just how much stress Sakura is under and how much these things can mean to not only her but to everyone else. Read the last chapter, and you see even running an unknown village fending off attacks by the secret organization that has a member that made her life, Hell, she is confidant and certain, in control. Now only three sentences from her boyfriend, and she is already beginning to lose it.And Sasuke, well, this is where it gets good. Try not to blink, and we may catch him emoting. I love how Lee is developing. Don't you love him? That paragraph where it talks about how the youth and sex took over the konoha underground is inspired by the novel, _Rotten: No Blacks No Irish No Dogs_ by John Lydon. I love that last sentence there. Review because I need the motivation. Though I congratulate you all, that was the most amount of reviews I've gotten for a first chapter. But keep them coming.


	3. You're The Only Place That Feels Like

Chapter Three: You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

She sat on one of the many large boulders that lined the bottom of the canyon road, her back leaned against the wall of the cliff, her feet dangling off the end like a child. Her eyes were closed, her expression serene. She loved the sun.

Lee knew this, the sight of her reclining there warmed his heart and he felt once again that jolt of happiness and affection that he felt whenever he knew Sakura was perfectly content. Was she sleeping? He would not be surprised, it was that type of beautiful, lazy day, and after all no one deserved the rest more than she did.

He walked over, sat down next to her, and slipped his arms around Sakura's slim shoulder. The sweet scent of her hair filled his nostrils as he nuzzled her sweetly. He took such a pleasure in this, knowing that he was the only man who had the right to do that. Small things that he was privy to gave him the greatest pleasure.

Every time she smiled, for instance. It was not just the illuminating beauty her face held when happiness exposed itself, it was so much more. It was knowing that happened while she was his, that he was part of creating that, it was knowing that she was happy to be his and not anyone else's. The joy and innocence of that expression just rebounded upon him tenfold. That smile reminded him she was happy that he was hers, that he was the source of it, that he was a part of her, a part that was beautiful and good. All she had to do was smile and he could forgive all.

The way she kissed him on the cheek and told him good morning. It was a basic reeting everyone got. But when she said it, it was genuine in its literal words. They made the morning good for eacho other, the day was a better thing when they were together. The nights they spent outside on the roof, listening to music and just talking. Knowing that they had this special time, knowing she took pleasure in his presence, his words, his meanings.

Those angry little expressions and pouts she was prone to, so funny, so adorable. Just doing that made him feel like he had a purpose, a purpose to fix whatever upset her even for a moment. Getting the opportunity to show her he would make right the most trivial irritations just to make her happy. When she laughed at the things he did, shaking her head at his passionate words and welcoming his goofy actions with a giggle. The world was a happier place when she laughed.

Everything she did, whenever she laughed, spoke, got angry, kissed him, danced, walked, worked, fought, everything. All she did seemed to be done just for him and him only. Everything she did had him thanking her a million times for being alive, being his, and being herself. He thanked her for making a joke, for healing a young man, for saying "Lee, you are so silly!" _Thank you Sakura._

He inhaled deeply again, enjoying that smell that made her name seem all the more appropriate. He felt her yawn and smiled as she looked up at him with one drowsy eye. "Lee? What are you doing?"

"Thinking about how happy you make me and how much I love you."

She smiled, and Lee thanked her silently, "You're so sweet. How did I get to be so lucky to have you?"

Bliss deluded his thoughts at these words. "I ask the same thing every day."

Sakura looked out across the road over at the well.

"What is it?" Lee asked, disappointed at the interruption. He looked up in the same direction and saw the answer. "Oh."

Sasuke Uchiha leaned lazily against the side of the well, watching them casually and smirking. Lee slipped off the rock and pulled at Sakura's arm. "Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go."

She would not budge though, she just stared at the other man with unreadable intensity. "No," she said, her gaze fixed, "We were here first, he can leave."

Lee sighed, "Sakura, it does not matter, he is not worth it."

Sakura slid off the rock and started towards Sasuke, smirking. "Do you mind, Uchiha?" She called out to him, "Lee and I are kind of in the middle of something, and frankly, you are interrupting."

Sasuke straightened up and laughed. "Yeah, sure I'll leave you two love-birds alone. Just don't do anything I would not do."

"And what is that supposed to mean? I'm a woman, emoting is kind of something I can't restrain myself from."

Sasuke snorted, "I just meant you might want to restrain yourself in other areas. Can't have you getting pregnant on a mission now, can we? I mean, we've already seen you when you are menstrual, I would hate to see you when you're knocked up."

"That is quite enough!" Lee shouted, "How dare you speak that way to her? You have gone much too far!"

But boundaries turned out to be out of the picture. Sakura tackled her former teammateto the ground, using evey ounce of super-strength she possessed and punching him in the stomach repeatedly. To Lee's chagrin, Sasuke took it, just laying there motionless until Sakura finally finished. Sasuke smirked at her, "So you couldn't spank me, I know you would get a kick out of that."

Lee grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her back before she got a chance to pounce on him again. She screamed, kicked, and cursed as Lee pulled her away using every ounce of his strength. He glared at Sasuke, "Youhurt her like that again and I will see to it that those sharingan eyes of yours are ripped from their sockets."

Sakura froze instantly at these words. She calmed down, smiled, and looked straight at Sasuke, "Yes, then I guess you will be in the same boat as your brother, won't you?"

Sasuke's jaw flew open. "W-what? You saw Itachi?"

Sakura smirked and leaned calmly into Lee's shoulder, wraping her arm around his waist and kissing his cheek affectionately. "Let's get out of here, ok?"

_That was what I wanted to do in the first place._ Lee thought grudgingly, but then indulged himself in her touch. But for once, her smile did not usher in that flood of warmth, because Lee knew that this time he had nothing at all to do with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This Chapter is embarrassingly short, but I'm going to update with a super long Chapter tomorrow, but that had to end there. Please review


End file.
